The present invention relates to a helmet having a withdrawable shield of the type in which the shield has a lower notch adapted to rest on the nose of the user and is connected to a support which is pivoted to the outer shell of the helmet.
In known helmets of this type (see for example French Pat. No. 1446416) the shield is rigidly fixed to its pivotal support. This shield consequently cannot be in any way adjusted in the direction from the front to the rear in the lowered position, which constitutes a serious drawback.
An object of the invention is to provide a helmet of the same type in which the shield may indeed rest on the nose of the user in the manner of a pair of goggles or spectacles irrespective of the dimension of the head of the user.